New World? Well, I Guess THIS is going to be Fun!
by A.C.-3P0
Summary: If Aia, Sonic, Tyra, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver are transported to the human world, what will happen if they meet Cora and Dakota? What chaos will ensue while trying to get home? What kind of relationships will develop? You can only find out by reading! Co-Authored by cybergirl12 SonicXOC, slight ShadowXOC, KnucklesXOC, SilverXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! How're ya doing? Okay, so I decided to make a new story! Yay! Good for me! So let's get down to business, I do ****NOT**** own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends (or Dr. Eggman and his various nicknames), or Grapico. BUT! I ****DO****own Aia, and my friend, cybergirl12, owns Tyra and the Mystery Character at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It was a normal day for our heroes, *scoff* yeah, right THAT'S going to happen. So let's just say, after defeating Dr. Eggman (for the thirty-fifth time), almost getting killed, and, of course, this all before breakfast, our heroes were a bit tired, so to say in the least. So now we direct our attention to the actual characters of the story, instead of hearing me ramble all day.

* * *

"So… exhausted… need… food… LOOK! FOOD!" the Mobian snow leopard's mood changed instantly from completely exhausted to her normal self as she spotted the feast before her, consisting of all her favorite food items, meatball subs, miscellaneous candy, and, of course, Grapico.

"Why did we have to battle Eggy before breakfast anyway, Sonic?" she asked the blue spiky hedgehog behind her. He was walking slowly in his red shoes with golden buckles, but seeing the chili dogs before him, rushed up to the food table, grabbed a plate, and started digging in. " 'Cause he stole the seventh Chaos Emerald, Aia. Don't you remember?" he asked "He got away too." He growled once he had finished his first helping, and promptly stocked up on more of his favorite food. "No. But we'll get it back, don't worry!" was all the answer he got, as his friend was stuffing her face with Grapico and meatball subs.

He smiled slightly as he looked at her, wanting to tell her how he felt, but, as usual, her curious and mischievous gaze stopped him. _She would never feel the same way, it's no use._ He thought.

He observed her beautiful emerald green eyes that fade to silver, her clothing, an emerald green and silver bodysuit, designed for battle, one sleeve was longer than the other, at her wrist, while her other was at her elbow. His gaze drifted to her right hand, where her line of power was glowing emerald green, starting in the center of her palm, a line went to her middle and pinkie fingers, and her thumb. It went up and circled her arm, and circled twice around her torso, ending on her left side with a leaf, her symbol, showing she was a chlorokenetic, controlling plants, and in-tune with nature. But she could also run faster than him, at the speed of light when her Inhibitor rings were activated, compared to her normal .000000000000000000001 MPH faster than him. Sonic knew that on her left side was a long scar, which would never truly fade.

_**Short Flashback!**_

"_**Aia? What is wrong with her? What happened?" he asked frantically. "She was injured by Cody; she took an attack that would have killed me but if she loses anymore blood, she is going to die." Stated Tyra, the albino cougar, and Aia's best friend. **_

_**With her blood red eyes and white clothes, she could scare anyone, except Aia, they had this connection, they were complete opposites, but she was the only one Tyra truly trusted. Sonic understood and they immediately took her to a medic, and they both hoped that she would be okay. **_

_**When the doctor entered the room, he said, "She will be fine. But if you had gotten her even thirty seconds later, there would be no hope. We can stitch her up, but she will have the scar for life."**_

_**Short Flashback End!**_

It still hurt Sonic to think about that day, how hopeless and scared he had felt, and how close Aia was to dying. _She's fine now. _He told himself. But the idea of it happening again still scared him. But he shook it off. Then, thankfully, Tyra and Shadow showed up.

Aia felt nervous, she hadn't been alone with Sonic in a long time. _Should I tell him…? No. He probably doesn't feel the same way. _She looked at his green eyes, lighter than hers, forest green.

She was so distracted, she didn't see Tyra and Shadow approach "What are you doing Aia? You know we need to stay in a group! What if Eggman comes back? Where did you get that food?" Tyra scolded. "Um... Eating food, yeah, he probably won't, and I have no idea." Aia answered. Her eyes widened, too late she realized it was a trap. "You!" Shadow growled "HOHOHO! **(A/N: am I the only one who thinks Dr. Eggman is Santa's evil cousin or something? Really!) **Let's see… Ah! There it is!" Eggy pulled a lever, and a cage containing both Silver and Knuckles was dropped from his… aircraft thingy. "What are you doing Eggman!?" Sonic yelled. "Oh, why nothing! Just giving you a bit of fun!" _Fun? What is he talking about? _Aia thought.

"Have fun in your new world!" Eggman yelled while pressing a button on the console. A portal opened up behind them, and they were sucked into the spinning blackness, and fell unconscious.

* * *

What they failed to notice was a grey wolf jumping into the portal, just as it was closing. _They won't get away from me that easily, I still must have my revenge._

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Comment, favorite, follow, whatever! Just no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Aia the Snow Leopard**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I'm back. Yay! So here's another chapter. By the way, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends, or Legos. I DO own Aia and Dakota, and cybergirl12 owns Tyra and Cora**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

When Aia woke up, let's just say, she had a splitting headache. **Not fun.** Imagine how she acted when she saw her and her friends' new looks. My poor ears…

* * *

"Owwww…. My poor head. What did it do to feel like this?" Aia put her hands to her temples, only to retract them quickly at the feel of her skin, it felt oddly… smooth, and not quite as furry. She pushed the thought aside and looked at her surroundings. To her left were woods, which she was quite pleased about, and a huge mansion, seemingly abandoned. _What an odd place to put a mansion._ She thought, and looked to her left.

Needless to say, a loud shriek echoed through the woods as Aia comprehended the sight before her. There were five humans lying in front of her, apparently unconscious. Each of them bore an odd resemblance to her friends. The first one she saw was the girl, around thirteen, who looked an awful lot like Tyra. With her pale shin and white hair, you would think that she would be really fragile, if not for her fit appearance. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans, a grey and red belt, and her shoes were pretty much the same as Tyra's.

Then she noticed the boys, all around the age of fourteen or fifteen. The one who looked like Sonic had hair styled like his quills, a blue and white sweatshirt, shoes that looked like Sonic's, and a pair of jeans, his appearance made her heart skip a beat. The Shadow look-a-like had a black 'punk' jacket with fur on the hood and cuffs, a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of white converse, and windblown-looking black hair with red tips. The Knuckles guy was wearing a red shirt with a sideways crescent moon, torn army pants with a bandana tied just below the knee, shoes that looked **exactly** like Knuckles', Lego surfaces and everything, and gloves with spikes on the… well… knuckles. The last guy made Aia blink at how much he looked like Silver. Wearing a white t-shirt underneath a short-sleeved jacket that had all the blue… glowey… line… things, darker blue jeans, gloves with the blue glowey line thingies, and white tennis shoes. He had pure white hair, not getting-old white, but healthy white, like perfect teeth, cut at medium length, with bangs covering his forehead.

Aia blinked as she came to the realization that these **were **her friends, then thought, _if these are my friends, and my friends have turned human … oh crap. _ She then raced inside the house (who leaves the door unlocked?) to find a mirror. When she did, she gasped at the human that was staring back at her.

The eyes were the same, but she saw a human face, not tan but not pale either, with elfin features. Long silver hair styled into cat ears and pulled into a high ponytail, with emerald green for the last two or three inches. She looked down and saw her normal shoes silky emerald green jogging pants with a silver stripe up the side, and a jacket made of the same material with the same colors, with a silver tank top underneath, she took off the jacket and saw her line of power, glowing bright as ever, so she knew she could still use her powers, so she put her jacket back on and reminded herself to remind Tyra to remind her not to take it off, because it would be bad is he humans saw it. She also knew that her scar was still there, she could feel it. She looked at her wrists and saw her Inhibitor Rings and the line of power in the same design. Then she promptly screamed, again:

"**EGGMAN!"**

* * *

_Sooo… Sleepy… _A head of jet black hair hit her palm, her aquamarine eyen half-closed. _We aren't doing anything, might as well go to sleep. _As soon as she fell asleep, her friend decided to wake her up. "Dakota! I know pre-algebra is a breeze to you, but stay awake!" her friend stated, her hazel eyes glaring. "Five more minutes Mom…" Dakota whined. "Dakota, I am not your mother, I am Cora, now wake up! There is only five more minutes of class!" Cora hissed, shaking her head, her blond hair that faded to black falling down her shoulders. "No." Dakota replied stubbornly. Cora then decided to wake her up by knocking her elbow off the desk so her head landed on it. Then Dakota woke up and yelled, "It was horrible! I saw my life flash before my eyes, and it was **boring**!" "Dakota, your life will never be boring." Cora stated with an amused stare. Then the bell rang. "Finally! Freedom!" Dakota yelled and stood up, revealing a white, aquamarine, and gold shirt, white pants, and shoes that matched her shirt's colors. Cora shook her head and stood up, revealing her own clothes, black T-shirt with white claw marks, black jeans, and boots with a white line that fanned out, grabbed her stuff, and followed her best friend as she ran out the door. "Dakota! We still have praise band practice! Slow down!" "Oh yeah! Where did I put my guitar? Cora?" "I already told you, your mom is bringing it." "That's right! Lets go!"

* * *

**Soooo… Watcha think? Review or Aia will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys. I seriously do. You've been amazing. And****by the way, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. I DO own Aia and Dakota, and cybergirl12 owns Tyra and Cora, and FuzzieCoconut owns Ukiyo.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

After everyone woke up, and after a whole bunch of girlish screaming, our heroes decided to 'set up camp' in the mansion, and all was peaceful, except for the news reports of a emerald green and silver blur causing mischief around town. Gee, I wonder who that could be?

* * *

"Patches! Where are you?" Aia's head turned to the trees at the sound of a human voice, female by the sound of it. The voice kept calling for the "Patches" getting fainter and fainter. Aia released a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, if they were discovered, as Tyra had repeatedly discussed, that would be bad. Apparently there had been a news report on a 'white blast of energy, near the abandoned mansion, that was caused by an unknown force' that they had assumed was the chaos energy that sent them here and gave them these weird bodies.

"Hey Aia, what are you doing out here?" Sonic walked up and sat down beside her. "It's my shift, remember? It's supposed to be yours too, but you were out getting a chilidog." She glared at the said food item that was in his hand. They had made a system, two people on guard duty, while the others did what they wanted to do. If there was any danger, one person was sent to inform the others, while the other observed the situation and fought if needed.

Then a rustling in the bushes was heard. They both turned their heads as a black thing poked its small head through the bushes. It had a wet, black nose, coal black eyes, and floppy ears. Aia's body tensed up, "I-Is that w-what I think it is?" "Probably." "I-I-It's a-a-a **dog!**" Aia jumped into Sonic's arms, causing a blush from the hedgehog-turned-human. Normally being a cat, she didn't like large bodies of water or dogs very much. Even if the dog was tiny, like in this case, she was still deathly afraid.

"**TYRA!**" Aia screeched, causing her best friend and Silver to run outside. "What?" Tyra asked, worried. Aia pointed at the dog soundlessly. Tyra sighed, used to this kind of behavior.

The dog came closer, causing Aia to scream and jump onto the roof. Just because she was in a different body didn't mean she lost her agility and strength, or ability to jump onto high places easily.

"But it's so cute!" Silver stated, going to pet the dog, who was sitting with its head cocked to the side and tail wagging. "DON'T! It probably has rabies and is going to destroy us all!" Aia said, fearing for her friend's life. "Relax Aia, see? It doesn't bite." Silver said, now petting it. Suddenly, the dog's ears perked, and it got up and trotted away. "Its owner must have called it."

* * *

"I hear this place is haunted. I guess I'll have to find out for myself!" A lone girl with mousy brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a simple brown shirt and jeans, was standing in front of the same house, a few days later. "Okay Ukiyo, let's do this." After the conversation she had with herself, walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Little did Ukiyo know, Aia was standing behind the door, and decided to have a little fun. Taking off her jacket, she made her line of power glow so she cast a beautiful and ethereal glow around herself, so she looked like a spirit or ghost. When Ukiyo knocked, she opened the door slowly, so it creaked on its hinges. "Hello?" Ukiyo called. Aia walked in front of the door, making sure to close it with vines once Ukiyo completely entered.

"Why have you come here?" she asked, making her voice sound wispy and soft, like she imagined a ghost would sound like. "W-w-who are you?" Ukiyo stammered, already terrified. "I am the ghost of this mansion. Whoever comes here must face my challenge, or I will send my friends to haunt them for the rest of their lives." "W-What is your challenge?" Ukiyo asked bravely. "You must find two of the bravest people you know, and bring them here. The three of you must pass my test. If you do, and make it out alive, my friends and I will leave you alone." Aia said. "When do I bring them?" Ukiyo wondered.

Aia answered, "In seven days time, at midnight, when the moon is highest in the sky. Bring only your friends, and nobody else, or you will suffer the consequences. Now go."

Ukiyo then ran out of the house, screaming;

"**Cora! Dakota! HAUNTED HOUSE!"**

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so I'm kind of missing inspiration for an author's note… so I'll just do the disclaimer now… ****I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends (and not friends). I DO own Aia and Dakota, and cybergirl12 owns Tyra and Cora, and FuzzieCoconut owns Ukiyo.**

* * *

After Ukiyo ran out of the house screaming, she went and got Cora and Dakota (who were, fortunately, done with praise band practice) and told them what happened. They were suspicious (who wouldn't be?) but they decided to go along just to humor her.

* * *

Aia and Sonic were planning pranks the night before the set date. "That might work, but what if they don't fall for it? I mean, not all humans are stupid." Aia asked, to which Sonic replied, "Don't worry about it. They'll fall for it." Aia was unsure. "If you say so…"

* * *

"SLOW DOWN UKIYO! I'M NOT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Dakota yelled, as she was being dragged toward the mansion by said friend. Finally, they stopped in front of the mansion. Ukiyo opened the door slowly, and announced fearfully, "Miss Ghost! I brought my friends! What do we do?" then Cora realized something, "Why did you bring us Ukiyo? You could have very well brought Drake or Jake."

Suddenly, they heard a ghostly voice, deeper than the one Ukiyo heard, "You brought them? Good." Then Sonic appeared, along with Aia, bathed in the glow of Aia's line of power. "My name is Sonic, and this is Aia." He said, gesturing to the former snow leopard beside him.

"I know this is a prank." Cora said, "Dakota, Ukiyo, we're leaving." They all started inching towards the door.

"You're leaving already? I don't think so." Aia said, as vines slammed the door shut. Cora looked surprised, "Albeit a very successful one." she stated.

"Follow me to your test." Aia said as she beckoned them forward, then turned and ran away at top speed to the end of the hall, so it looked like she teleported. Dakota started to tremble nervously, now believing what Ukiyo said about ghosts. "Come on!" Aia and Sonic ran around the corner. "Where did they go?" Dakota asked, while blinking. "We need to try to follow them!" Ukiyo said, still trembling, as she pulled her friends around the corner.

They came to a stop as the chandelier dropped right in front of them, crashing to the ground. They scampered around it, to come face-to-face with a wolf, seemingly made from vines. The wolf snarled as Ukiyo made incomprehensible squeaking sounds in fear. They heard the voice of Aia, saying, "You must escape this wolf and find your way out of this area, then you will pass my test."

The three friends ran back around the corner, and out the door, which was now open.

They then found themselves face-to-face with a massive maze, made completely out of trees. As they entered the maze, they took the path that looked like the way out.

Left, right, right, left, straight, backtrack, left, right, straight.

Then they came to a crossroad, "We need to go left." Ukiyo said, but Dakota argued, "We need to go right!" "LEFT!" "RIGHT!" "LEFT!" "FINE!" "YAY!" So they went left. Then ran back, being chased by the vine wolf, with Ukiyo shouting, "RIGHT! RIGHT! GO RIGHT! GO GO GO GO!" After that, they were finally out. "FREEDOM!" Dakota yelled to the sky. But the wolf came out of the maze, and snarled. "Crap…" Dakota muttered. Then the three friends bolted out of the woods, back to their houses.

Meanwhile, Aia and Sonic were laughing their heads off. Until they saw Tyra in the doorway, scowling at them. "What happened here?" she asked suspiciously, as there was a chandelier on the floor, a cracked vase, and they were sitting on the floor, laughing. Aia immediately froze and said; "We… played… tag?" it came out more as a question than an answer. Aia and Sonic looked at each other and said simultaneously "… RUN!" and bolted.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How're you doing? I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends (and not friends). I DO own Aia and Dakota, and cybergirl12 owns Tyra and Cora, and FuzzieCoconut owns Ukiyo.**

* * *

A few weeks after the prank pulled by Aia, our heroes wondered if they should learn more about the people of this planet, so they picked a random house, unfortunately, that house was the house of Cora. Cora, Dakota, and Ukiyo still hadn't forgotten about the prank, so we just have to see how this turns out.

* * *

"Are you guys COMING? You're so slow!" Aia said impatiently, tapping her foot on the doormat of the house. "We're right behind you!" stated Tyra. "... Oh." Aia said, "So what do we do now?" Silver shrugged, "We knock." So they knocked.

A boy, no older than the age of nine, answered the door, he had grey-ish brown hair and dark blue eyes, and wore a brown t-shirt with dark blue jeans, a tan arm sock, and brown and black and brown tennis shoes. "Hello." He said politely, "would you like to see Cora?" Aia looked at the others unsurely, they nodded. "Yes please, as soon as possible" she replied. "Okay!" the boy smiled, "I'll go get her!"

A few seconds later, the boy came back, pulling Cora along behind him. "What is it Cole?" she asked, "Who wants to see me?" "I don't know" he replied. "Oh well. You can go play with Jacob; can you ask him to send Dakota over here? Say hello to Mrs. Windswept for me!" She called after him. "You got it Sis!" he yelled back.

Cora sighed. "What could I help you with?" she asked. "Hello, we have some questions for you." Silver said, slightly captivated by her hazel eyes. "What are they?" Cora replied, just as Dakota showed up. "Hey Cor- who are they?" she asked bluntly. "I don't know, Dakota." Cora replied. She turned to them, "What are your names?"

"Tyra."

"Shadow."

"Silver! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"My name is Knuckles."

"Those are… nice names." Dakota said. "But who are they?" she pointed to Aia and Sonic, who had somehow managed to sneak to the back when they noticed the girls that were standing in front of them were the girls they pranked. Aia elbowed Sonic, signaling he should go first.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the- never mind." He hesitantly said, starting to give his normal intro, but then realized it would be weird if he said he was a hedgehog. He WAS a hedgehog, but at the moment he didn't look like one. He looked at Aia, who had already begun her intro.

"Hiya! My name's Aia! But you can call me Aia." She stated, giving a thumbs up. "Okay….." Dakota said. "My name's Dakota! This is Cora." She said, the two apparently not recognizing the names.

"What did you need?" Cora asked, immediately serious.

"What do you know about the explosions that happened about two months ago?" Tyra asked. Cora's face turned grim, "You better come inside, and I'll tell you what I know." She said, and let them in.

* * *

**What do you think? Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**So, they finally met, what will Cora know? Find out next in New World? Well I Guess THIS is going to be Fun!**

**This is Aia the Snow Leopard, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas everybody! How are you doing? Well, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends (and not friends). I DO own Aia and Dakota, and cybergirl12 owns Tyra and Cora, and FuzzieCoconut owns Ukiyo. There are references to Christianity in this chapter so if you do not agree with Christianity, do not read near the end of this chapter.**

* * *

When the government gets involved with **anything**, you know it's serious. This is precisely what happened with the whole 'Mobians-go-to-Earth-in-a-big-blast-of-white-light' incident. Aia didn't help either, with her running around pranking random citizens in a blur of emerald green and silver. I know **I** would be suspicious.

* * *

As they walked into her house, Dakota tripped on a random stone, Knuckles immediately made a move to catch her, but stopped when Cora said, "Wait." Dakota, as if acting on instinct, turned her shoulder and landed on it, rolling and standing up, all in one fluid motion. As she stood up, she winced. "Tough practice?" Cora asked. "Yeah. Coach made us practice that move over and over until we either perfected it, passed out, threw up, or our legs were numb. I'm really sore, but it comes in handy on the court." Dakota said.

"What is she talking about?" Silver asked. "She plays volleyball for our school. Trust me; she's the best on the team." Cora said. "No, I'm not! What are you talking about?" Dakota protested. Cora sighed, "Dakota, in the award ceremony for the end of the season last year, you got best offense, best defense, best server, and player of the year, and you're team captain. To top all of that, you had the opportunity to play on the varsity team for state." She said, as if she had explained this a million times. "What does playing on the varsity have to do with anything?" She asked. "You're twelve, and in seventh grade." Cora stated. Dakota sighed, "Why do I never have a comeback for that one?" Cora smirked triumphantly.

"You should all come inside." Cora said, gesturing for them to enter, and they did. "This is a nice house!" Aia said as she entered. "Thanks, but it's usually not this empty." Cora admitted, "Sit down." She told them. When they sat, something black came bounding up to Cora. "Hey Patches, what are you doing?" She asked as it pushed itself up onto her leg. Aia froze, her eyes never leaving the bundle of fur. Tyra sighed, and Knuckles and Silver plugged their ears. Then, the totally expected (At least for Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tyra and Knuckles) happened, Aia screamed.

But as she screamed, she did something unexpected; she jumped up and clutched the ceiling fan over Sonic, lost her grip, and fell just in front of Sonic, who caught her. While they were both blushing, Aia scrambled out of his arms and sat behind him, as if to distance herself from the tiny monstrosity that was called a 'dog'. "Are you scared of dogs?" Dakota asked, rubbing her ears. Aia peeked out from behind a still blushing Sonic, and muttered, "Yes." When she said this, Dakota frowned. "Anyway, why did you come here? It's not normal for some…" She surveyed the group with inquisitive aquamarine eyes "people like you guys, to come and just appear on a doorstep."

"I suppose." Aia said, "As we said before, what can you tell us about the explosions of white energy that happened about two months ago?" Cora's face turned grim and she whispered, "I would if I could, but I can't." She pointed to a camera in the corner with a microphone attached to it. "We're being watched." Her eyes lit up as if she had an idea. "Follow me."

She walked into a different room, but Knuckles and Dakota hung back. "Hey Knuckles, what's with Aia and Sonic?" Dakota asked. Knuckles smirked, "They've been in love with each other ever since they met, and it's obvious. But they are in the 'denial that the other person likes them' stage, and no attempt to get them together has worked yet. I doubt any attempt would work." He said, taking in her appearance and blushing, thinking, 'Who knew eyes could be so… aqua?' "We should get back to the others." Dakota said, also blushing slightly as she did the same with him. That snapped Knuckles back to reality. "Yeah, okay."

He said, and walked with Dakota to the room the others disappeared into, as Cora was saying, "This is the only room without a camera or a microphone." She started up the computer and typed in a web address. "This is the recent news on the incident." She said as she clicked the play button.

"Now, news on the white blast that enveloped almost all of the state of Alabama," The news anchor said, "it has been found that the blast originated in the city of Alabaster, and has had no effect on buildings, except for a brief power surge. Nothing is known to have caused this phenomenon, but the top scientists are investigating. The military has also become involved. Onto other news…" Cora pressed the pause button. "That is all both of us know, and this is the city it started in." Dakota said.

All of them, with the exception of Cora and Dakota, looked at each other, and nodded at Aia, who sighed and started taking off the fingerless glove on her right hand. When she took it off, Cora and Dakota gasped at the intricate design on her hand that was glowing steadily. She started unzipping her jacket, and took it off. Cora and Dakota stared at the line of power, glowing brightly. "Who-What are you?" Dakota stammered.

"I am Tyra the Cougar, psychokinetic and enemy of Cody the Wolf." Tyra stated. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing- well used to be the fastest thing alive. Nemesis of Dr. Eggman" Sonic said. "Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "Silver the Hedgehog, also a psychokinetic." Silver said, giving a small wave. "Shadow the Hedgehog. User of Chaos." Shadow stated. "Aia the Snow Leopard, current fastest thing alive and chlorokenetic, enemy of Cody the Wolf."

Once they had all finished their intros, you could see the traits of their real selves in them, Aia's hair was slightly spotted in leopard print, Sonic's, Shadow's, and Silver's hair was spiked in the style of quills, Knuckles… well… you couldn't really tell. But Tyra appeared to have the cat-like grace only found in a cougar. "But- like the famous Aia, Tyra, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles? What? Never mind. Just exactly **what** are you?" Dakota asked. "We're called Mobians, from a completely different dimension. We were sent here by Eggman, and... Well… don't exactly fit in. can you help us?" Aia answered. "I don't kno-" Cora started to say, but was cut off by Dakota, who yelled, "I KNOW! They can come to our school! It'll be perfect! The guys would be in 8th grade, and Aia and Tyra would be in our grade! Most of the classes for 7th and 8th grade are together, anyway."

Cora looked doubtful, and said, "I don't know, Dakota. How could-" She was again cut off by Dakota, who muttered into her ear, "Plus, I doubt they're Christians, it would be a great opportunity to show them the Word." That was enough to convince her, although barely. "Fine." She muttered. "Yay!" Dakota yelled. "Classes start next week, me and Cora'll take care of the registration." "Alright, we will see you guys next week!" Aia said as they were exiting the house. "See you! Oh, and don't forget a backpack or something to carry your books in!" Dakota yelled after them. "Got it! Bye!"

* * *

"Very well, we have been in need of a new Pre-Algebra teacher anyway, you're hired." "Thank you sir, you're been very kind." Two men stood, and shook hands. One man walked out of the office, and exited the building, revealing long legs and a round body, a bald head, goggles, and a red moustache. The man grinned maliciously. "Let the fun begin." And walked off, away from the building named, 'Kingwood Christian School'.

* * *

**OOOOO! Who's the mysterious man? What is Kingwood Christian School? Find out next, on 'New World? Well, I Guess THIS is going to be Fun.' Read, Follow, Favorite, and (most importantly) Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back! This was a fast update, huh? I'm kidding. This chapter took painfully long to write. Anyways,****Well, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends (and not friends). I DO own Aia and Dakota, and cybergirl12 owns Tyra and Cora, and FuzzieCoconut owns Ukiyo. There are references to Christianity in this chapter so if you do not agree with Christianity, do not read this chapter.**

* * *

A week later, they were all ready to head to the school Cora and Dakota had talked about. Dakota had said it was a really awesome school, but rather small. Cora had warned them that their classmates were a little… strange. "Fine by me!" Aia had said, "I like strange." Gee, I never guessed? (Note the sarcasm)

* * *

The mansion they live in was a bustle of activity the morning of going to the school. 'Kingwood' Dakota had said it was called. Various shouts of "Have you seen my…?", "Where did I put…", "Where's the food? I'm hungry!", and "I CAN'T FIND MY BACKPACK!" Finally, everyone was ready to go. They had barely taken a step out of the mansion when Aia called, "Race ya!" and darted off. "HEY! NO FAIR! YOU GET A HEAD START!" Sonic called after her, and chased her, not giving up, although he knew he'd probably loose. Cora had told them that if they walked, it would take about five minutes, unless you're Sonic or Aia, then it would take you about a second.

* * *

"Ha! I win again! You're too slow Sonic!" Aia yelled triumphantly. "Just because you're .000000000000000000001 mph faster than me…" Sonic muttered. Aia winked at him and flashed her Inhibitor Rings in his face, "Usually." They turned and faced the people who were muttering and staring at them. They had heard there was going to be some new students from Cora and Dakota (although mostly Dakota). Many of the students were muttering things like, "How are they so fast? It looked like they just appeared!"; "Look at his hair! It's blue!", and "That girl with the silver hair is really short." (Which was true, Aia was exceptionally short, only reaching up to Sonic's collarbone.) and from the guys, mostly football players, many statements of, "The girl is hot!" and "The girl should definitely be a cheerleader." which Sonic replied to by glaring strongly at the group of guys.

* * *

Finally, the others arrived. "What took you so long? We have been waiting here forever!" Aia asked. "Some of us don't have super speed, and remember, we aren't supposed to be using our powers around regular mortals." Tyra said quietly. "I know. But it would take too long to get here if we didn't." Aia replied. Tyra sighed, her blood red eyes slightly amused. The students were staring at her and Shadow, which was understandable, since they looked quite intimidating.

Dakota stepped out from the crowd, smiled at all of them, and dragged Cora out of the crowd too, then looked at Aia and said confusedly, "Hey… Where is your backpack?" It was true, Aia wasn't wearing a backpack, while everyone else had backpacks in their favorite colors, with their symbols on them. The only thing that she was wearing that could hold something larger than a cell phone was a small emerald green purse with a silver strap that she had on the shoulder opposite of the side the purse was on, with the actual purse on her hip, and had her symbol in silver on it. "This is my backpack." She stated. "But how? It can't fit all your books!" Dakota asked. Aia smirked, and held out a hand, indicating for someone to give her something. Dakota fished around in her backpack, eventually just zipped it up, and held it out to Aia, who took it and stuffed the whole thing in her purse, without the purse even looking like it had that much in it.

"That's really cool!" Dakota said, not fazed when Aia pulled out her backpack and handed it to her. "But how did you do it?" She asked. "Shads over there can do some awesome thing with Chaos." Aia said quietly. Dakota nodded, and turned to the other students. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to greet the new students! I want to introduce them to you. This girl here with the silver and green hair is named Aia Reed. (They had to come up with last names for all of them, since the name 'Aia the Snow Leopard' would have been a little suspicious. They had learned that there was a gaming franchise with all of them in it, and although the fact that they were named after famous gaming characters would be suspicious, the students would just have to deal with it.) She is thirteen and going to be in the 7A class." Aia stepped up, and all of the students finally had a good look at her. They gasped and started muttering things about her eyes, which even on Mobius, aroused shock from her fellow Mobians, they were so unnaturally beautiful and strange, and always had a lingering look in them that made you know that she could easily take you down in a fight.

Dakota introduced Tyra, "Tyra Diaz. Also in 7A." Tyra stepped up beside Aia. She had the same intimidating look in her eyes as Aia, and a cold expression, making the students mutter nervously. Dakota introduced the rest of them in a similar fashion, Sonic was 'Sonic Barrier', and Shadow was 'Shadow Hayes', Silver was 'Silver Grey', and Knuckles was 'Knuckles Boulder', and all of the guys were in 8A.

* * *

A guy stepped out of the crowd, he was wearing jean shorts and a grey and white t-shirt, and had blue-grey eyes and black hair with a grey and white streak in it, with another guy beside him in black jean shorts and a white t-shirt, with dark sky-blue eyes and black hair with a single white streak in his bangs. "This is Jake," Dakota said, pointing to the boy with the tri-colored hair. "And this is Drake." She finished, pointing to the other guy. "They're our friends and the two nicest guys in the school." She said, and Jake blushed at her praise. Knuckles noticed this, and growled, then gave a start and thought to himself, _Why am I like this while around Dakota? I… don't like her, do I? _He knew in his heart he did, she had visited the mansion frequently for the past week before school started for them, and he had started to feel for her since the first visit, but it looked like Jake had a crush on her, too. Suddenly, Jake spoke up, "Have Dakota and Cora shown you around?" He asked. Silver shook his head, "No, not really." Both Jake and Drake smiled widely, and Cora and Dakota sighed. Then, the guys both said simultaneously:

"Alright! Time for Jake and Drake's School Tour of Kingwood!"

* * *

**So, school's in for our heroes! Sorry that this was mostly a filler chapter, but I figured that I'd save the actual school for the next chapter. **

**You guys are absolutely amazing! I love you all! Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow!**

**~Aia the Snow Leopard**


End file.
